


Something to take care of

by Siteare



Series: Vore, Micro/Macro and other things like that [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Giants, Magic, Mild Blood, Multi, Needles, Original Universe, Predator/Prey, Reader is sick, Reader-Insert, Vampires, reader is a fairy, syringes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siteare/pseuds/Siteare
Summary: Adrien has to go out of the house for a while, and leaves Ruben to take care of his sick fairy.It escalates a little.





	Something to take care of

"We'll be back by nine, so please just give them something small to eat. They like fruits, but don't let them eat anything with dairy in it."

Adrien's voice was muffled through the walls of the small dollhouse, but even through the blanket you clenched over your head you could hear him talk very loudly to Ruben in the next room.

"She'll be fine. She has crystal eyes, not heart attacks."

You heard Adrien groan, then the door of the room you were in was opened.  
Someone crotched down near your dollhouse, and you heard a sigh.

"Stay in bed, okay? Ruben can be a bitch, but do remind him to give you something. You'll get better way faster if you eat."

You took off the blanket from your overheated head, and glanced outside the window of the house to see Adrien giving you a smile.  
You tried to give him a smile too, but couldn't because you needed to pick at your eyes again.  
They felt horribly itchy and almost dry, even if the tiny crystals that your tears were fell down automatically.

Adrien stood up again, and said goodbye to Ruben and Dallen, who presumably was somewhere in the room too.

Was Adrien not taking him along? It was kinda risky to leave two fairies alone with Ruben...  
Although it did make you feel better knowing that you wouldn't be completely alone.

The door shut again, and you heard Ruben mumble something, apparently negative judging by his tone.

"Hey", someone was knocking inside the dollhouse, "...let me in for a sec."

You stood up, a sharp pain flashing across your face quickly before it left without reason. Your back told you not to stand up either, but you shuffled slowly to the door anyways.  
You fumbled with the lock for a moment and got it open, to which Dallen entered the room.

"Oh. You look horrible- ...uh, uhm... sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Here, I have something for you.", Dallen said, stuttering a bit after he saw your face.

"It must be really red.", you replied, and walked back to your bed, your spine aching with every step.  
Dallen nodded, a worried look agreeing with you.

You lied down again, suddenly feeling way heavier and tired as your head touched the pillow.  
Dallen sat down on the side of your bed, and took out something from his jacket.  
He handed it to you, helping you grab it with your weak hand.

"What is this?", you asked him, and studied the thing in the light of lamp that stood on the table next to your bed.  
It looked like a pill, but it had a metal texture and silver color, and if you looked closer you saw through a small stripe that was see-through, that there was a liquid inside.

"It's uh... a pill. I swallowed the same one, it basically helps to keep predators from touching you. If they try to touch you it gives them an electric shock, I think. I'm not sure how it worked, I got rid of mine a long time ago.", he explained.  
Dallen pulled out a water bottle from his jacket, and gave it to you too.

"Why would you give this to me though...?", you responded. You also studied the water inside the bottle, but it seemed normal enough.

"Well... I'm sorry, but I have to leave too. There's something I need to take care of in the forest, and I didn't want to leave you... y'know, defenseless with Ruben. He, uhm, really likes fairies, but I don't want to think of what he'd do if he could just grab you whenever he wanted."

You stared at Dallen for a second, before your eyes got clogged up again and you had to blink rapidly.

"What makes you say that...? He's been nice to me all this time."

Dallen huffed, and tapped against the water bottle in your hand.

"It'll be better if you won't be available for grabs though. Besides, you can get rid of the pill after I come back. Just do it for your own sake, okay?"

You mumbled a bit, unsure if you should do it, and Dallen gave you a smile.

"I should get going. Don't let Ruben get to you, he says things he doesn't mean a lot...", he told you, and gave you a little kiss on the forehead, before he stood up and walked over to the door.

He waved you goodbye, and then closed the door quietly.

Now you were alone again. You stared at the pill, then at the water bottle.  
You trusted Dallen a lot, he took care of you when your owners got a little careless, and he had helped you to adjust to your new life there.

You had lived in captivity all your life, so you didn't miss the forest or anything, and to be honest living here was way better than in captivity with all the other fairies.  
Most of them had their wings clipped, and they came down with a lot of illnesses and disease, so a lot of them died too because of those.  
You were kind of glad your wings were ripped off when you heard they got clipped. In your opinion it was better not to have wings, than to have them but not be able to fly.  
You got sick from the other fairies a lot, it felt like you had crystal eyes for all your life.

Maybe you could get better in a few months, since all your owners took rather good care of you now.

You opened the water bottle, keeping the cap in your hand while you placed the pill in your mouth.  
The water eased the swallowing process, but it still felt like you swallowed something you shouldn't have.  
You glanced over the sides of the room, it made you feel a bit safer knowing there somehow wasn't someone in it with you.

You tried to fall asleep after that, but something in the room where the dollhouse was in kept making noises.  
It was probably Ruben, but you couldn't think of what he was doing.  
Some sounds sounded like water, others sounded like he was scrapping something, lastly he was moving small objects around that made delicate glass or plastic noises.

After a while he started grumbling, and the glass and plastic noises started getting faster, whatever he was doing, he was getting irritated.

You looked over to the clock, an hour had already passed since you took the pill. You drank more from the bottle, but there wasn't much left, and your stomach started to hurt from hunger. The time read 19:45, it was past your dinner time.  
Adrien gave a you a bit of bread for dinner, most of the time with a slice of vegan ham or a drop of jam. You had asked him multiple times for cheese, but he always refused to give it to you.  
Maybe you were allergic and didn't know it. Maybe Adrien was better at knowing what you could eat.  
Or maybe he was trying to get you to be vegan.  
Whatever it was, you wanted some vegan ham. You tried to call out to Ruben, but your voice was too quiet to hear.

You stood up from bed, your back already telling you not to, but walked over to the window anyway.  
You opened it, then quickly closed it again, and did it a few more times until the noise caught Rubens attention.

"What do you want?", he asked. He sounded rather annoyed.

"I'm hungry...", you quietly responded, but he didn't seem to have understood you.

Ruben raised his eyebrows, as if he expected you to say something again, but when you tried to, he couldn't hear it either.  
He looked at the big clock standing next to the door, and then looked at you.

"Hungry, eh?", he asked.  
You nodded, hoping he could see it without his glasses.

"Alright. Be right back.", he said, and left the room, leaving the door open.

You sighed in relief, and looked over to the table where Ruben had been standing.  
You couldn't see everything, but could indeed make out a few needles, a microscope and one or two jars.  
There seemed to be a a line-up of samples too, but you couldn't see what was in them.

"Okay, let's get you out of there.", Rubens voice suddenly said, and you looked over to the door to see him coming towards you.

He held out his hand in front of the window, but then you remembered that you had swallowed that pill.

"I can't...", you tried to say, to which Ruben interrupted you.

"Yeah, sure. Everyone told you not to let me touch you, but how do you expect me to shove a loaf of bread through your window, hm?"

"No, uh... Dallen gave the pill he had...", you told him. Ruben seemed to be more interested now, but then he laughed.

"Oh god. He told you it'll keep predarors away, huh? Where do you think he got that thing? I made it, do you really think Dallen could do that?", he kept laughing.

"Uh... well...", you stuttered.

Ruben stopped laughing after a few moments, then he looked at you again.

"Ah, sorry... was just funny to me that Dallen forgot I could still hold him even after he took that pill. Now come on, I won't hurt you with food."

Ruben reached into the house, grabbing you a little to put you on his other hand.

"Doesn't it hurt?", you asked. Ruben shook his head.

"It's complicated, so just know that I don't get hurt."

Ruben slowly lifted his hand as he got up again, careful not to make you sick or something in the process.  
He walked over to the table, which you now saw was a desk, and gently put you down on on a glass mat.

There was a small plate next to you, one that you would put tea cups on.  
Near it was a sharp knife with hooked edges, and a way smaller one, apparently for you since it was one of those that Dallen used to cut.

Dallen sometimes made his own food, he didn't like to rely on Laurel or Adrien to cook for him. Ruben wouldn't bother to make anything for him, but it wasn't a problem since Dallen could get around on his own.

You kind of wished you could do that, but you were far too weak to cut big slices of bread, yet alone open a fridge. You couldn't even -reach- the fridge. Dallen had to do it mid-air, sure, but he was way taller and stronger than you, so it wasn't too surprising he was able to do it. You counted as a small fairy, tiny even, all the other adult fairies you had met were taller than you, so standing next to Dallen was kind of intimadating with his 14 inches compared to your pathetic 5 inches height.  
At least he shared the food he makes.

"I don't really know what you like, Adrien said you like fruits, so I brought you a few different ones."

You looked over to where Ruben pointed, and got kind of scared at the gigantic fruits behind you.  
You did indeed like fruit, yeah, but eating a decently sized banana was way out of your capabilty.

"Oh, I'm gonna eat something too. I didn't expect you to eat it all on your own, you'd probably have to vomit if you did."

Ruben reached over your head, and grabbed an apple. He cut it rather quickly, peeling it too, he probably didn't like the skin.

He gave you a piece too, which was probably tiny to him, but you could barely hold it in your hands.  
Ruben pushed a plate towards you, a predator sized one.

"You can place the food I give you on there, so you don't have to eat it in one go.", he explained, and started eating the slices he made for himself.

You nodded, and ate a bit too, even if it was kind of messy because you got the juice all over your hands.

 

It took you a while to be satisfied, but eventually you refused food that Ruben cut for you.  
He ate the leftover pieces you couldn't eat anymore, which was a bit of bread with jam, a tiny piece of banana and some non-dairy chocolate. You did indeed eat the entire apple piece, and the part of the strawberry which he cut for you.

Ruben went out of the room to clean up the dishes, and you looked over the desk some more.

There were indeed those samples you saw before, and now you could see they were filled with droplets of red liquids, you assumed it was blood.  
On the bottom row were the same samples, only this time there was some kind of dust in them.

"It's fairy dust, if you want know.", Ruben answered, and you looked up to find him standing over you.

"How'd you know I was even asking what it was?", you questioned. You rubbed your eyes, and the crystals that fell out dropped onto the pile that you had been making while eating.

Ruben tapped against his forehead.

"You let down your defense, which allows me to read your mind."

You tensed up a little, which made your back hurt a bit.

"Now I can't, because you're talking to me. I can only read simple thoughts, so don't worry."

Ruben sat down on the chair he had also been sitting on while eating.  
He pushed you a bit into his hand, and raised you up to his face.  
He stared at you in silence, and his face didn't give you a clue about what he was thinking.

"Your eyes are getting better, but you seem a little tense. You can relax, I won't hurt you on purpose.", Ruben said.

You tried to do what he said, but a sharp pain in your shoulders refused to do what you wanted.

"I can't, it hurts...", you responded.

Ruben huffed a little, then turned you around in his hand so your back was facing him.

"Does this hurt?", he asked.

You couldn't see what he was doing, but felt a sharp stab of pain all over your shoulders and torso as he asked.

"Yes! Yes, it does!", you shouted, and grabbed his finger in fear of falling off because you flailed so much.

"Okay, okay, I won't do it again.. can I look at your uh, your back? There seems to be something wrong, I felt something that's normally not there.", he said.

You took a moment to slow down your breathing, and nodded, a few crystals rolling down your face.

"Alright, then. Here, I'll help you take this off..."

Ruben carefully stuck a finger under your hoodie, apparently when he said 'look at your back' he meant it in a 'get naked I'm a doctor' way.

"I'll do it myself!", you shouted, to which he stopped. He pulled out his hand, and waited.

Maybe you should have let him do it, because it hurt a lot when you had to pull it over your head.

"I'm just gonna look at your back, so you don't have to worry about me peeping on you or something.", he reassured you.

You nodded in silent agreement, and got kind of startled as Ruben picked you up without warning again.  
He let you freely lie on his hand, and seemingly looked at your back.

"You did have wings once, right?", he asked.

"Yeah, they got ripped off when I tried to flee.", you responded.

You shuddered a little when you remembered that the one who had breed you had gotten mad at you when you were just a child, and they had taken your wings as punishment. No other fairy was disrespectful to you though, even if it was your fault for running away, they just felt bad for you, because a fairy's wings is what made them unique in the first place. Taking away the wings is as if you'd cut off a human's legs. You would have preferred getting your legs cut off, now you needed someone to carry you everywhere.

"Well, I think these leftover snippets are what I felt. They seem a bit... uh, how do I say this, moosy."

You turned your head to Ruben.

"M-moosy...? Are they brown...?", you asked.

To your dismay he nodded, and you sighed.

"It's wing's rot. The snippets will fall off in a few days, not like I needed them anyway...", you mumbled.

Ruben huffed a little, but continued looking.

"There are also a few spots here and there, but I can fix those... you'd have to take a shot though.", he said.

You twitched, and remembered the shots that the same person that ripped off your wings had given you.  
You didn't know what they did, because you still got sick all the time, but they hurt like hell.

"Will that hurt?", you asked.

Ruben laughed a bit.

"It'll only hurt if you thrash around. Dallen used to fight a lot when I gave him those, but it didn't seem like he felt any pain."

You mumbled a bit, and Ruben set you down again.  
Your hoodie had gotten cold from lying on the floor, but it felt refreshing after having Rubens body heat mix with yours.

"Roll up your sleeve a little, I wouldn't want to poke a hole in it.", he told you.

You looked at him, and saw him holding a syringe with an unusually sharp needle.  
You gulped down your anxiety, and did as he said.

Ruben picked you up again, and let out the excess air from the syringe.

"It looks way more intimadating than it is. The sharper the needle, the lesser the pain. You should move your toes, that numbs the feeling.", he suggested.

You looked down at your feet, and tried to do so, even if you couldn't see them that well through your socks.

"Done!", Ruben exclaimed.

"Huh?", you looked up. The syringe was indeed empty.

"Uh...", you stuttered.

Ruben smiled at you, and put down the syringe.

"Didn't hurt too badly, now did it?", he asked.

You shook your head.

"I didn't feel anything...",

Ruben chuckled, and reached under the table to throw the needle in the trash.  
He stood up again, and handed you a small bandaid that you applied to the red spot on your arm.

"Do you want me to take a small blood test too? That way I can see how far the disease is already."

You thought for a moment, but with how Ruben literally got you to feel no pain at all, this probably wouldn't hurt either.  
You nodded, and Ruben pulled out an empty sample tube from one of the cupboards.

He held out his hand to you, to which you crawled onto it obediently.  
You looked around, but only saw Ruben holding the empty sample, no syringe or needle.

"This'll hurt definitely, but it's over quick."

You turned your head back to Ruben, and before you could realize what was going on his teeth were buried in your upper arm.

You were about to scream when he already took back his head, and spat something in the tube.

"What the hell, Ruben?!", you yelled loudly, and looked at the two deep cuts that started bleeding out.

Ruben put one of his fingers on the wound. He glanced at you for a second, before getting out a bandage from under the table.  
He quickly put it around your arm, and secured the loose ends with some tape.

"I know, I know. It hurt, but I got a good sample. That wound will heal in a day or two.", he explained, and put you down on the glass mat again.

"It better!", you shouted, and turned away from him.

You looked at the bandage, at least it seemed like he put it on really well. It didn't hurt either, apparently he had been careful with where he had bit you.

"Oh", Ruben looked out the window above the desk, "...Adrien and Laurel are back."

You turned to follow his eyes, and also saw Adrien in his dragon form carrying Laurel across the street.  
They both seemed rather happy.

"Well, was nice having dinner with you."

Ruben swooped you up on his hand again, and quickly walked over to the dollhouse to put you back in.  
Right as you closed the window, the door of the room you were both in came open, and Adrien stood there with Laurel still in his arms.

"We're back!", Laurel exclaimed.

Ruben turned to to them.

"So I see", he said, "did you get what you needed?"

Adrien nodded.

"Where's my little pet?", he asked, and looked around in the room.  
Laurel jumped out of his hands, and walked over to the dollhouse.

She offered you her hand, which you happily jumped into.

"Heyy...", she cheerfully clicked her tongue, and went back to Adrien.  
"Look, their eyes aren't clogged up anymore!"

"Aww, thanks for taking care of my fairy, Ruben!", Adrien thanked his cousin, and he placed you in his hands.

You nuzzled against Adrien's thumb, relieved that he was finally back.  
You turned your head to Ruben, and saw him smiling at you.

"You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> dallen: -briefly appears-  
> reader: why were you even here  
> dallen: no reason just wanted to show off


End file.
